LIFE (Lust, Illusion, Fortune, Endless)
by PhiBell
Summary: [BTS FANFICTION] Masalah kecil, Sangat kecil. Bukan suatu yang besar bukan? Hanya dibenci oleh kakak sendiri, tidak pernah dianggap oleh kedua orang tua. Hanya masalah kecil bukan? Haha. Apa yang terjadi bila kakak kandungmu membencimu? kedua orang tuamu tidak menganggapmu? bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan? KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG, MIN YOONGI, JEON JUNGKOOK AND (Y/N)
1. Akhir dari segalanya

**LIFE 'Lust, Illusion, Fortune, Endless"**

 _BTS Imagine Fanfiction_

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Slice of life, Romance, Fantasi

Pairing : Kim Seokjin & (y/n)

 **Warning (16+)**

 **Typo(s)**

 _Disini kalian bayanginnya Jin pas era 'Boy In Luv ya'~ gaya rambutnya sama senyumnya dan lain-lainnya, Taehyung pas era 'I need you', Suga diera 'Fire', Jungkook diera 'War Of Hormone'_

.

.

.

Hidup, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa hidup itu menyakitkan, hidup itu menyedihkan, hidup itu hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Ya terkadang aku setuju dengan semua pernyataan itu, namun disaat yang bersamaan aku juga sedikit tidak setuju. Menurutku hidup itu menyenangkan jika kalian menikmatinya. Ada satu kata-kata indah yang selalu terngiang ditelingaku, yaitu 'Jangan dipaksa, lemesin aja' yang berarti jangan terlalu memaksakan hidup kalian, jalankan lah apa yang kalian suka dan jangan lakukan apa yang kalian tidak suka. Yaa, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai rangkaian kata itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Banyak sekali orang yang berkata bahwa terlahir sebagai anak yang terakhir adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri, selalu dituruti apapun keinginanmu, selalu dimanja dan dipenuhi kasih sayang. Kurasa itu memang benar, namun tidak dengan diriku.

Aku terlahir sebagai anak paling terakhir dikeluarga ku. Aku mempunyai satu Saudara laki-laki bernama Kim Seokjin. Kedua orang tua ku sangat amat menyayanginya, memanjakannya dengan semua yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ku.

Aku terlahir dikeluarga kaya, bukan bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, hanya saja memang itulah kenyataannya. Lahir dikeluarga berkecukupan tidak membuatku hidup bahagia. Yap, kalian benar. Hidup tidak berpihak padaku.

Ayah dan Ibuku sangat menyayangi Saudara laki-laki-ku. Disaat semua anak perempuan mempunyai banyak sepatu yang lucu dan imut, diriku hanya memiliki satu pasang sepatu. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tetap menyayangi mereka, meskipun mereka tidak pernah memandangku.

Jin-oppa adalah orang yang baik serta lemah lembut, setidaknya itulah yang semua orang tau. Sikapnya sangat manis kepada semua orang. Yaa semua orang, kecuali diriku. Entah kenapa dirinya membenci diriku. Ia tidak pernah bersikap manis barang 5 menitpun padaku. Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Aku sangat amat menyayanginya.

Ia selalu memasang wajah tersenyum, wajah gembira, wajah bahagia dihadapan semua orang. Namun sekejap, semua itu akan langsung berubah jika ia berhadapan denganku. Senyum manisnya hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya padaku. Padahal, aku sangat menyukai senyumnya. Senyumnya sangat indah.

Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar ia menyebutkan namaku. Dia selalu menyebut atau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hei', 'kau' dan lain sebagainya.

Jin-oppa adalah orang yang sangat pintar, ia berbakat disegala bidang. Olahraga, pelajaran, memasak, menggambar, musik. Ya semuanya, dia sangat perfect. Aku iri padanya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti dirinya? Haha, ya kalian tahu. Hidup tidak berpihak padaku.

Itulah sebabnya kedua orang tuaku sangat menyayanginya. Ah astaga, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa ia sangat tampan, dia populer dikalangan gadis-gadis disekolahku. Karena sikapnya yang ramah, karena dia seorang multitalent, karena dia tampan dan karena dia kaya semua orang jadi menyukainya. Hei bung, orang gila seperti apa yang tidak menyukai laki-laki seperfect itu?

Astaga aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku, Kim Y/n. Aku adik kandung dari Kim seokjin. Aku tidak pintar, aku lahir dengan IQ Average, atau biasa disebut 'tidak pintar dan tidak bodoh'. Tinggiku 165 cm. Aku tidak pandai dalam olahraga, aku tidak pandai dalam memainkan alat musik, aku juga tidak memiliki suara yang indah seperti Jin-oppa, aku hanya bisa sedikit menggambar dan sedikit memasak.

Jelas sekali bukan perbedaan diantara kami? Umur kami bertaut 1 tahun, kini umurku 16 tahun dan Jin 17 tahun.

Ayah dan Ibuku hanya menyayangi Jin-oppa. Jika kalian datang kerumah ku, kalian akan melihat perbedaan kamar kami. Kamar Jin yang sangat mewah dan elegant sedangkan kamarku? Ya seperti yang kalian bayangkan, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian normal dan meja belajar.

Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai Halmeoni yang sangat menyayangiku. Namun, 1 tahun lalu Nenek ku itu meninggal. Satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku itu telah tiada. Kini aku sendirian.

 _Authir P.O.V_

"Y/n-yang, makan malam sudah siap" Kau menoleh kearah pintu, pelayan dirumahnya berdiri disana dengan senyum manisnya. Sejenak kau terdiam lalu menjawab.

"Ne, aku turun sekarang." Jawabmu dengan riang.

Kau berlari menuruni tangga, ia tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat Ayahmu baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya di China. Dirimu sangat senang.

"Appa!" Kau berteriak, kau berlari untuk menyambut ayahmu namun langkahmu terhenti saat Jin, kakak laki-lakimu lebih dahulu berlari kearah ayah kalian. Senyummu tidak memudar namun tampak lebih indah.

"Ah, Jin. Apa kabarmu? Kau tau? Appa membelikan ini untukmu, anggap saja oleh-oleh." Kim Raejim, ayah kalian tampak memberikan sesuatu pada Jin.

"Appa, selamat datang kembali!" Seru mu disela-sela pembicaraan Raejim dan Jin.

"Nde, Mari kita makan. Perutku sudah berteriak." Ucap Jin menyela kata-kata mu.

Kau tersenyum perih. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tidak dianggap, tidak diperhatikan, bahkan oleh Ayah dan Ibumu sendiri. Kau menepuk kedua pipimu, kau tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Selesai makan malam bersama. Bersama? Lucu sekali. 'Mereka bersama, dan tidak menganggap dirimu ada' mungkin itu lebih sebutan yang lebih tepat.

Selesai Mereka makan malam bersama. Seperti biasa, Jin membantu para pelayan untuk membereskan bekas piring dan gelas walaupun sudah dipaksa untuk tidak melakukannya. Semua piring kecuali piring mu, karena kau sudah lebih dahulu membersihkan miliknya.

Kau menghampiri Jin untuk menawarinya bantuan, "Jin-oppa, Sini kubantu membawakan piringnya," Kau tersenyum manis.

"Hm." Tiba-tiba saja Jin pergi meninggalkan semua piring yang berserakan seakan-akan 'Yasudah, kau saja yang kerjakan.' Kau menghela nafas dan menutup matanya perlahan, sikap Jin memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Jin-oppa, aku membawakanmu segelas susu." Setelah selesai membersihkan semua piringnya, kau berinisiatif untuk membuatkan Jin segelas susu dan cemilan.

"Ne, taruh saja dimeja." Kau masuk lalu menaruh segelas susu dan cemilan itu di meja belajar Jin. Jin bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat dirimu, dia fokus kepada laptopnya.

"Ne oppa, Mianhae." Jin melirik kearah mu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang berarti 'apa maksudmu?' Padamu.

"Atas piring tadi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil pekerjaanmu." Jin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudah?" Kau memiringkan kepalamu bingung.

"Maksudku, kau sudah selesaikan bicaranya? Sekarang keluar. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu." Kau tersentak.

"Cepat keluar." Nada suara Jin mulai meninggi.

"Ahh iya, aku keluar sekarang." Kau dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari kamar Jin, dan masuk kedalam kamarmu.

"Sudah kuduga segelas susu bukanlah ide yang bagus." Kau menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan mata. Air mata menyeruak keluar dari kedua sudut matamu. Kau kaget dan segera mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan sih, Diriku cengeng sekali. Dasar Y/n bodoh! Bodoh!" Kau memukul kepalamu sendiri dengan kasar. Dan langsung terlelap karena lelah.

Pagi harinya saat kau bangun dari tidurmu, kau segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kau bukanlah sosok yang jelek jika diperhatikan, kau manis dengan kulit putih yang pucat dan bibir yang tipis.

Kau melihat mobil hitam keluar dari gerbang rumahmu. Kebetulan dikamarmu ada sebuah jendela yang cukup besar yang menghadap langsung kearah gerbang rumahnya.

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Sudah kuduga, Oppa akan meninggalkanku lagi." Kau segera keluar dari kamar lalu turun untuk mengambil sarapan dan berangkat.

"Appa, Eomma. Y/n berangkat ya!" Kau membungkuknya badannya 90 derajat dan beranjak kepintu setelah tak mendengar jawaban sama sekali.

Kau berjalan dengan riang. Bersenandung kecil hingga tak sadar bahwa sedikit lagi kau sampai. Kau mempercepat langkah saat menyadari satpam sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk menutup pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Tungguuu," Ah sial, padahal sedikit lagi kau sampai tapi dengan teganya satpam itu menutup gerbang pas sekali di depan wajahmu.

"Hari sial macam apa ini," Dengan tidak sadar kau menendang botol kosong dengan keras hingga kau mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari arah depanmu.

"Oh astaga, Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kau berdiri disitu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Kau membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Pria yang kepalanya terbentur oleh botol kosong tadi.

"Aigoo, kau.." pria itu berhenti bicara dan menatapmu dalam-dalam.

"Kau.. adik dari kim seokjin, bukan?" Pria itu menatapmu tajam. Bibirmu bergetar untuk mengakui kenyataan pahit itu.

"A-ah, i-iya kau betul." Dengan terbata kau menjawab pertanyaan Pria itu.

"Kim Y/n, ternyata kau tidak buruk rupa seperti yang Jin katakan," kau tersentak.

"Ah iya, namaku Min Yoongi. Panggil saja aku Yoongi atau, Yoongi-oppa mungkin." lalu dia tertawa. Di matamu, Pria ini cukup manis dan mempunyai tawa yang indah.

"Tapi kau kan sunbae, rasanya tidak sopan jika memanggilmu dengan sebutan Yoongi saja. Kurasa kau akan kupanggil Yoongi-oppa," Yoongi tersenyum dan menepuk kepalamu.

"Ternyata kau tidak membosankan seperti yang Jin bilang." Lalu Yoongi pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kau berteriak saat menyadari Yoongi sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Masuk, memangnya apalagi?"

"Heh? Lewat?" Yoongi tertawa akan kepolosanmu.

"Memanjat, mau ikut?" Matamu melebar kaget. Astaga, Kau bahkan tidak memiliki satupun catatan jadi anak nakal sekalipun di sekolahmu.

"Heeee? Ti-tidak, kurasa aku duduk disini saja menunggu sampai jam istirahat pertama." Teriakmu, kemudian Yoongi mengangguk dan berlari kearah belakang sekolah.

"Jin-oppa, aku sangat menyayangimu." Kau berbisik dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon rindang tepat didepan sekolahnya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau membenciku? Pernahkah aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan dimatamu? A-atau pernahkah aku melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dimatamu?" Diam-diam air matamu mengalir dan membasahi lengan kananmu. Sadar akan hal itu lagi-lagi kau menampar pipimu sendiri.

"Ah bodohnya, aku terlalu cengeng. Ini kan hanya masalah kecil." Iya memang masalah kecil, Sangat kecil. Ini bukan suatu yang besar bukan? Hanya dibenci oleh kakak sendiri, tidak pernah dianggap oleh kedua orang tua. Hanya masalah kecil bukan? Haha.

Kau mengeluarkan roti isi dari dalam tasnya. Roti isi inilah penyebab keterlambatanmu. Mengingat pelayanmu datang terlambat dan Ibumu terlalu sibuk untuk menonton televisi, kau jadi harus menyiapkan makanan sendiri.

Kau menghela nafas kasar. "Benar-benar pagi yang indah." kau bergumam sembari menggigit satu sisi roti isi selainya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu terlempar kearahmu. Tepat mengenai kepalamu.

Kau menahan rasa sakit, kau berdiri dan menggulirkan bola matamu mencari pelaku dari pelemparan batu tersebut.

"Sakit sekali ya?" Kau tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara perempuan yang tampak familiar ditelingamu.

"H-hye-ra?" Kau benar-benar bernasib buruk pagi ini. Tampak seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Hyera adalah ketua dari fans atau biasa disebut fangirl(?) Dari Kakakmu, Kim SeokJin.

"Oh astaga, kau begitu takut padaku? Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Jin juga terlambat bersamamu?" Hyera menyeringai.

"E-etto, kurasa tidak." Kau menjawab sembari menatap sepatumu. Kau benar-benar takut pada wanita yang satu ini.

"Ah ya, sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mau bersama dengan adik yang membawa kesialan. Hahaha," kau tersentak.

"Bercanda. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga terlambat, jadi aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadamu." Hyera melempar sekaleng cocacola dingin kearahmu. Kau menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Anggap saja rasa terimakasihku atas jawabanmu." Kau tersenyum dan kembali duduk dibawah pohon rindang tadi. Hyera duduk disebelahmu.

"Hei, apa perlakuan Jin padamu selama ini baik?" Tanya Hyera padamu. Matamu melebar, 'kenapa hyera harus menanyakan ini.' Batinmu.

"Ah itu, dia sangat baik padaku. Aku bahagia sekali punya kakak sepertinya." Kau tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang selama ini ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Lalu kau membuka kaleng cocacola tadi dan menenggaknya.

"Bohong," kau tersedak.

"A-apa?" Hyera menoleh padamu dan menatapmu dalam-dalam.

"Kau, berbohong. Iya kan?" Matamu melebar tatkala kaget.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir aku ini bodoh hah?" Kau terdiam. Menatap sedih rerumputan yang kau duduki.

"Jin, aku tahu dia seperti apa. Aku mendengar semua perkataannya saat ia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya." Kau menatap Hyera penasaran.

"Dia, dia bilang dia membencimu." Kau tertawa, tawa hambar. Tak berapa lama tawa tersebut digantikan sebuah tangisan yang menyayat.

"A-aku sudah tahu itu." Hyera menatapmu sedih. Ia menepuk kepalamu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Dulu Aku juga dibenci oleh adikku." Kau berhenti menangis, matamu yang kemerahan menatap Hyera.

"Ya dulu sekali dia membenciku, tapi sekarang dia berubah. Kau tahu kan? Semua orang pasti akan berubah pada waktunya." Kau mengusap pipimu. Dan tersenyum pada Hyera.

"Hyera-eonni, Kamsahamnida." Hyera tersenyum.

"Maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini padamu. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin dekat denganmu sebagai seorang yang menyukai Jin." Hyera menatap langit yang biru.

"Jin adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu membantuku disetiap saat, maksudku ia juga selalu membantu orang lain. Dia cerdas dan multitalent. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia memperlakukan adik kandungnya seperti ini." Kau tidak dapat lagi menahan air matamu.

"Hei, tidak perlu menangis. Jin pasti akan menyayangimu. Seperti kau menyayanginya." Hyera menepuk kepalamu dan menenangkanmu. Hyera mendengar suara bel menandakan jam istirahat pertama telah tiba.

"Y/n, kita harus segara masuk sebelum gerbang ditutup lagi." Kau mendongak dan tersenyum. Kau mengusap air matamu dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Y/n, aku duluan!" Teriak Hyera lalu Hyera berlari kearah gerbang.

"Hyera-eonni!" Hyera menoleh.

"Kamsahamnida!" Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padamu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hyera-eonni mempunyai hati seperti malaikat. Seperti domba berbulu serigala." Bisikmu.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju kelasmu. Astaga kau rindu duduk di bangkumu.

"Y/n! Astaga, jam berapa ini? Kau pikir ini sekolah nenek moyang mu!?" Teriak seseorang disebelah kanan mu.

Kau menoleh dan menghela nafas. "Ne, selama sekolah ini milik seorang manusia berarti sekolah ini juga milik nenek moyangku." Woorie tertawa mendengar jawaban darimu.

"Bukankah nenek moyangmu itu seekor monyet?" Kau menatap Woorie tajam.

"Kau pikir kau darwin hah?" Woorie lagi-lagi tertawa. Dia suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Apa alasan mu terlambat, nona?" Kau mengeluarkan buku pelajaranmu dan menaruhnya dimejamu.

"Alasan yang sangat berkelas dan penting." Balasmu.

"Hmm, seperti apa alasan penting nan berkelas itu?" Tanya Woorie penasaran.

"Membuat roti selai." Lagi-lagi Woorie tertawa keras. "Alasan macam apa itu! Kau melawak ya?" Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

"Aku serius, Han Woorie." Kau menghela nafas datar.

"Hahaha, bodoh." Woorie duduk didepanmu seraya memukul-mukul buku pelajaranmu.

"Berhentilah tertawa sebelum kau gila." Ucap seorang pria dibelakang Woorie. Kau melirik pria tersebut. Dia adalah Sahabat keduamu. Kau memutar bola matamu bosan.

"Kau tau sesuatu yang membosankan dipagi hari, jungkook?" Dengan penasaran Pria bernama Jungkook itu menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menatapmu penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Kau menunjuk dirinya.

"Dirimu." Jawabanmu disambut tawa keras dari Woorie dan tatapan tidak suka dari Jungkook.

"Lawakan macam apa itu," Jungkook membuang muka sebal.

Jungkook beranjak kembali ketempat duduknya dan melirikmu sebal. Kau tertawa dalam diam. Kau suka reaksi Jungkook.

"Hei Woorie, menurutmu apa aku harus menyerahkan bekal roti isi ini pada Jin-oppa?" Woorie tersenyum.

"Berikan saja. Akan kutemani," kau membulatkan mata.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku hanya meminta pendapatmu." Sebenarnya, Woorie bahkan Jungkook tidak tau sama sekali tentang perihal dirimu dan Jin.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disini." Kau berjalan keluar kelas dan beranjak menuju kelas Jin.

Kau melihat sosok Yoongi. "Yoongi-oppa!" Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yo? Kenapa?" Kau menghampiri Yoongi.

"Apa Jin-oppa ada dikelas?" Yoongi mengangguk dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah Jin.

"Baiklah Terimakasih Oppa." Yoongi mengangguk lalu kau beranjak masuk kekelas Jin. Jin sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Menyadari dirimu masuk, Jin berhenti tertawa dan menatapmu dingin.

"J-Jin-oppa, aku hanya ingin membawakanmu kotak bekalmu. Kurasa tadi pagi kau lupa membawanya." Semua teman Jin menatapmu dengan mata ramah.

"Ah ya baiklah. Letakkan disitu." Jin berpura-pura tersenyum dan ia mengantarmu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kau," kau bergidik dan menatap matanya.

"Jangan-pernah-datang-kekelasku." Bisik Jin padamu. Kau tersentak.

Kau mengangguk mengerti. Kau menahan air mata. "Kalau begitu. Sekarang pergi." Kau mengangguk lalu berlari menjauhi kelas Jin.

Jin masuk kedalam kelasnya dan semua mata menatapnya senang.

"Kau memiliki adik yang sangat baik. Aku jadi iri." Ucap salah satu temannya. Jin tertawa lalu mengangguk. Didalam hatinya dia berdecih kesal. Bukankah y/n memang benar-benar orang yang baik Jin? Kenapa kau menutup hatimu?

Kau berjalan pelan kearah kelasmu. Air matamu sama sekali tidak mengalir. Lelah? Mungkin.

Kau duduk dibangkumu. Menatap kosong kotak bekal milikmu. Kau menghela nafas putus asa. Woorie menatapmu bingung.

"Ada apa?" Woorie menepuk bahumu. Kau kaget dan menoleh cepat kearah Woorie.

Kau menghela nafas lega, "haahh, tidak. Aku hanya lelah." Jawabmu. Woorie menatapmu khawatir. "Ayolah, tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Katakan saja." Kau menghembuskan nafas sebal.

"Tadi seorang pria menabrakku dijalan. Dan tiba-tiba saja mood ku hilang karena dia langsung lari begitu saja tanpa menolongku." Bohong. Kau berbohong dengan sangat baik.

"Oh astaga, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang cedera?" Kau merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi sahabatmh sendiri. Kau tersenyum.

"I'm fine, really." Entah kenapa senyummu seakan menyayat hati Woorie.

"Arh shit, I'll find that fucking guy." Kau menahan tangan Woorie. Kau terkekeh.

"Hahaa, sudahlah. Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tidak apa-apa." Woorie menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Guru kalian tiba-tiba saja masuk. Seketika kelas menjadi hening.

"Aku tidak mendengar bell masuk." Bisikmu pada dirimu sendiri.

"Sebelum kau datang bell sudah berbunyi." Ucap pria yang duduk disebelahmu. Kau menoleh dan menghela nafas.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya," balasmu.

"Ya, setidaknya kau tidak terlambat masuk kelas." Pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Yaa, terimakasih Sungjae." Sungjae menolehkan wajahnya kearahmu.

"Hm, kembali." Kau membuka buku pelajarannya dan mulai memahami pelajaran. Kau memang tidak terlalu pintar di matematika namun kau mengerti walaupun sedikit.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir. Kau merentangkan lenganmu lelah. Sedikit menguap karena mengantuk.

Kau merapikan barang-barangmu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Sungjae pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kau tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganmu pada Sungjae. Menurutmu, Sungjae adalah pribadi yang sangat baik dan tulus, Sungjae juga pribadi yang diam, jangan bicara dan banyak tersenyum.

Kau ingat hari ini ada pertandingan basket Jin. Kau harus menonton dan menyemangati kakak tercintamu itu. Walaupun tidak berdampak sama sekali pada Jin.

Woorie merangkulmu dari belakang dan mengajakmu pulang bersama namun kau menolaknya lembut.

"Aku harus menonton pertandingan Jin-oppa, kau duluan saja." Lalu Woori melambai padamu dan kau membalasnya. Kau menatap bingung kesekitarmu.

"Kemana perginya Jungkook? Selalu saja menghilang." Kau berjalan keluar kelas dan segera menuju ruang olahraga. Saat sampai disana terlihat masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada para pemain yang sedang latihan. Kau duduk dipinggir lapangan dalam ruang tersebut.

Bibirmu membentuk lengkungan indah saat melihat Kakakmu, Jin. Kau senang saat melihat Jin berlatih.

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai dan ruangan sudah sedikit penuh. Kau memilih tempat duduk di bangku barisan ke 2 yang ada sedikit diatas lapangan.

Team kakakmu sedikit unggul. Tak disengaja kau meneriakkan nama kakakmu.

"Seokjin-oppa!" Jin menoleh kearahmu, matanya terpaku. Dalam hatinya ia senang karena adiknya datang. Setidaknya adiknya masih peduli padanya walaupun dia sudah berkelakuan buruk.

Karena terlalu lama menoleh kepala Jin terbentur bola basket yang sedikit berat itu dengan sangat keras. Jin terjatuh dan bola tersebut direbut oleh lawan dan membuat lawan mencetak angka.

Kau melebarkan matamu kaget. Matamu mulai berkaca-kaca. 'Ini salahku.' Bisikmu.

Team lawan unggul 2 angka dari Team Jin. Jin berdecik kesal dan ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oppa, kau pasti bisa." Jin mendengar suara bisikan dihatinya. Hatinya merasa hangat. Ia merebut bola dari lawannya dan berlari kearah ring. Ia berhasil mencetak score didetik-detik terakhir. Team mereka seri. Jin duduk dan menahan rasa kesalnya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya. Ia melihat kesekitar. Ruangan telah kosong. Pelatih dan teman-temannya telah pamit duluan. Penonton sudah pergi. Ia melihat adiknya yang berjalan kearahnya dan menatapnya.

Kau berjalan menghampiri Jin yang sedang menatapmu.

"Oppa, A-aku.." Jin menatapmu tajam. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih kerahmu dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau!" Kau menggeliat karena merasa tercekik.

"Kau, benar-benar pembawa sial! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir! Seharusnya aku tidak mempunyai adik sepertimu." Matamu melebar.

Jin membanting tubuh kecilmu kelantai. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap benci kearahmu.

"Aku menyesal telah menjadi kakakmu! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna! Seharusnya aku mencekikmu saat kau masih kecil!" Teriak Jin padamu.

Kau menatap Jin terluka. Kau bangkit dari jatuhmu. Kau duduk dan merambat mundur kearah tembok. Jin berjalan kearahmu.

"Kau harus benar-benar mati, aku benar-benar membencimu!" Jin berteriak dan mencekik lehermu dan mengangkatmu keatas.

"O-oppa, A-aku menya-yangimu." Ucapmu terbatah-batah.

"Aku membenci dirimu sebelum kau terlahir kedunia ini! Seharusnya waktu itu Eomma menggugurkan mu!" Air mata menyeruak dari matamu.

Jin mencekikmu lebih keras. Jin berteriak frustasi. "Kau benar-benar pembawa sial!"

"Jin! Hentikan!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari kearah kalian.

Jin melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh kearah orang yang seenaknya mengganggunya. Ia menatap tajam kearah orang itu.

"Mau apa kau, Taehyung!" Teriak Jin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berlari menghampirimu yang sedang menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kesusahan.

"Y/n? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jin menarik kerah belakang Taehyung. Taehyung terseret dan terjatuh.

"Jangan campuri urusan kami!" Teriak Jin dan menendang perut Taehyung. Taehyung berteriak kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Jin? Mencoba membunuh adikmu sendiri?" Jin berdecik kesal. Taehyung melayangkan pukulannya kearah pipi Jin.

"Arh, Bastard! You don't know anything about us!" Jin terjatuh. Ia memegang pipinya dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Kau menatap khawatir Jin dan menghampiri Kakakmu yang terjatuh dan memeluknya.

"Oppa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Air mata keluar dari sudut matamu.

"Berhentilah menyentuhku!" Jin melepaskan pelukanmu dan mendorongmu hingga dirimu terjatuh dan kepalamu membentur tembok dengan keras.

Taehyung meneriaki namamu dan memukul Jin tepat di perutnya. Jin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

Taehyung menggretakkan giginya saat melihatmu tidak lagi sadarkan diri. Ia menghampirimu dan menepuk pipimu pelan.

"Y/n! Bangun!" Taehyung melihat darah mengalir dari belakang kepalamu.

Jin terpaku melihat Taehyung yang begitu perhatian pada adiknya. Ia menatap kesal Taehyung lalu menarik kerahnya dan mengangkat Taehyung keatas. Mengingat Jin lebih tinggi dari Taehyung.

"Aku ingin kau biarkan dia mati disitu!" Teriak Jin. Ia tetap mencengkram kerah Taehyung.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Jin? Membunuh adik kandungmu sendiri? Kau pikir itu akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Ucap Taehyung pelan. Ia menggenggam lengan Jin yang sedang mencengkram kerahnya.

"Diam! Kau tidak tau apa-apa," Taehyung menatap lekat-lekat mata Jin.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Untuk apa aku peduli tentangmu. Namun jika kau membunuh Y/n. Maka kau akan menyesal." Ucap Taehyung sembari menyeringai.

"Y/n adalah adik yang perhatian, dia bahkan tidak pernah membencimu! Dia selalu menyayangimu! Dia selalu ada saat kau membutuhkannya! Dia selalu membantumu! Dia selalu berharap suatu saat kakaknya bisa menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangimu! Tidakkah kau mengerti!? Kemana perginya Otak pintarmu itu!" Teriak Taehyung. Jin melepas kerah Taehyung dan berjalan mundur. Sekarang ia menyadarinya, betapa bodohnya dia.

"Tidak ingatkah kau apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu!? Dia menyemangatimu. Dia menyiapkan sarapanmu, dia tidak pernah membencimu saat kau tidak menganggapnya ada, dia, dia menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun." Taehyung melembutkan suaranya. Ia menghampirimu.

Taehyung mengangkatmu dan membawamu ke UKS. Para perawat UKS berteriak saat melihat Taehyung membawa dirimu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Darah yang keluar dari kepalamu sudah berhenti dan sedikit mengering.

Perawat mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi namun Taehyung namun Taehyung tetap diam. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan Jin atas semua kejadian yang terjadi. Ia tau kini Jin tengah merasa bersalah.

Saat perawatan pada dirimu telah selesai Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pamit untuk kekamar mandi sebentar. Kau masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung berlari keruang olahraga dan melihat Jin yang sedang mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau menyesal?" Jin menoleh pelan kearah Taehyung. Taehyung duduk disebelah Jin.

Jin hanya terdiam dan air mata perlahan turun dari matanya. "Y/n baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya sedikit pendarahan pada belakang kepalanya." Mendengar itu Jin menoleh cepat kearah Taehyung menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Calm down Jin, cuma sedikit." Jin menghela nafas lega.

"Kau bodoh, kau menyia-nyiakan adik sepertinya. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi saat dia bangun nanti. Mungkin saja dia akan membencimu dan berhenti untuk mempedulikanmu." Jin terbelalak kaget dan menatap kosong kedepan.

"A-apa kau pikir dia akan begitu?" Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar suara serak Jin.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kakakmu menarik kerahmu lalu membantingmu dan mencekikmu dan mendorongmu hingga kepalamu membentur sesuatu?" Jin lagi-lagi kaget dan menoleh kearah Taehyung cepat.

"Aku melihat semuanya." Taehyung membalas tatapan Jin. Jin mulai merutuki dirinya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Aku akan membenci kakakku," jawab Jin. Taehyung sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau tahu itu." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Jin tetap terdiam dan menyalahkan dirinya. Kenapa dia selalu menutup hatinya padamu. Dia bahkan tidak tau alasan dia membencimu.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Ucap Taehyung dan Jin tersenyum pahit.

"Kau pikir dia akan memaafkan diriku?" Jin sedikit berharap dalam hatinya dirimu akan memaafkannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Taehyung membalas pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Jin.

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Hendak kembali ke UKS untuk mengecek keadaanmu.

"Dia akan memaafkanmu." Jin tersentak dan menatap punggung Taehyung. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Y/n maafkan aku. 16 tahun aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar." Jin mengusap matanya. Hatinya sakit saat mengingat betapa kejamnya ia pada adiknya sendiri.

Saat Taehyung kembali. Ia melihatmu sadarkan diri. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepalamu. Kau menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Apa Jin-oppa baik-baik saja?" Taehyung sedikit tersentak. 'Hati macam apa yang y/n punya? Dia masih memikirkan orang yang telah menyakitinya.'

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu." Taehyung menggenggam tanganmu lembut.

Kau mengangguk perlahan. Dan bangun dari tidurmu.

Taehyung berjongkok. Kau melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ayo naik, aku akan menggendongmu." Kau tersentak.

"Tidak apa-apa, naik saja." Akhirnya kau mengalah dan naik kepunggungnya. Mengingat kakimu masih sedikit sakit.

"Apa aku berat?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Sangat," kau kaget dan merontah.

"Maksudku, sangat tidak berat." Kau tertawa dan memukul bahu Taehyung. Taehyung adalah temanmu sejak kecil. Dia tahu semua yang telah Jin perbuat kepadamu. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang selalu mencoba melindungimu. Kau sangat menyayanginya namun tidak lebih besar dari rasa sayangmu pada kakakmu.

"Tae, kenapa kau memukul Jin?" Nada sedikit marah kau keluarkan pada pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu dibunuh olehnya?" Kau tersentak. Benar, jika Taehyung tidak ada disitu maka kau sudah berakhir mengenaskan. Kau mengelus kepalamu yang diperban. Kau merasakan sedikit nyeri dari sana.

"Tae, kenapa Jin membenciku?" Taehyung berhenti melangkah. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin karena kau menyebalkan?" Kau terbelalak dan memukul punggung Taehyung.

"Aku serius!" Teriakmu dikuping Taehyung. Kau menggigit kuping Taehyung dengan keras.

"Aigoo, sakit sekali!" Taehyung meringis kesakitan. Kau tertawa diatas penderitaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri." Kau mengangguk mengerti.

Tak terasa kalian berdua sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. Taehyung menurunkanmu dan mengantarmu sampai kedalam. Kau tersenyum manis padanya, dia membuang muka malu-malu. Ia tersipu akan senyum manis mu.

~TBC~

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Hai Minna!_** Seperti yang kalian ketahui :( Mannequin masih Hiatus gara-gara Belle udah kehilangan Feel entah kenapa huahaha*ketawaJahad*

Maaf bagi kalian yang masih nunggu Mannequin Update :( Dan seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, Belle memangkan K-popers karena gabut karena liburan dan puasa jadinya Belle bikin FF imagine tentang BTS, btw A.R.M.Y angkat tangannya! Huahaha, ini bakal ada chapter 2nya, besok Belle update. Sampai ketemu besok.. Love you..

Btw, disini bakal ada Team-Team an, kalian yang baca harus milih ada diteam siapa, Setiap Review a.k.a Comment harus pake #TeamJin atau #TeamTaehyung atau #TeamYoongi atau #TeamJungkook atau #TeamSungjae

Kalau kalian pake hastag itu, Belle akan seneng banget ^.^ Huehehehe, Kalian ada diTeam mana?

Maksud Team disini itu, kalian ada dipihak siapa. Pihak Taehyung kah? atau Jin kah? menurut kalian, y/n lebih cocok sama siapa? anggap aja kaya anime Nisekoi huahaha.. *Ketawa Jahat* Makasih banyak yang udah baca, dan maaf kalau cerita ga bagus hehehe.. Semoga menghibur~ dan semoga baper~

SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH BANYAK~ BELLE CINTA KALIAN.


	2. Awal dari sebuah luka

**LIFE 'Lust, Illusion, Fortune, Endless"**

 _BTS Imagine Fanfiction_

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Slice of life, Romance, Fantasi

Rate : T+

 **Warning (16+)**

 **Typo(s)**

 _Disini kalian bayanginnya Jin pas era 'Boy In Luv ya'~ gaya rambutnya sama senyumnya dan lain-lainnya, Taehyung pas era 'I need you', Suga diera 'Fire', Jungkook diera 'War Of Hormone'_

 _(Don't forget to fav and Review)_

.

.

.

* * *

Kau mencoba mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Berharap seseorang membukakan pintu untukmu. Tiba-tiba saja ibumu membukakan pintu dan sedikit terbelalak saat melihat kepalamu. Taehyung menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Astaga, Y/n! Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak ibumu. Kau tersenyum lebar. Kau sangat senang saat Ibumu memperhatikanmu. Kau memeluknya dan dia membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma," tatapannya melembut. Kau tersenyum.

"Dia terpeleset dikamar mandi." Taehyung menepuk kepalamu pelan. Dan kau menarik tangannya dan menggigitnya. Ibumu sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah kalian berdua.

"Sakit tahu!" Taehyung terkekeh dan pamit untuk pulang. Kau melepas pelukanmu pada Ibumu dan melambai padanya.

"Taehyung!" Taehyung menoleh kearahmu.

"Kamsahamnida!" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu sopan seperti itu. Aku akan selalu menjadi ksatriamu dan melindungimu!" Teriaknya padamu. Kau tersenyum bahagia dan melambai padanya.

Kau mengucapkan salam pada keluargamu lalu beranjak naik kekamarmu.

"Jin-oppa," perlahan senyum indahmu luntur digantikan oleh tangisan menyayatmu.

Sementara itu, Jin berjalan kerumahnya dengan pipinya yang membiru dan terdapat bekas luka dibibirnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia merasakan rasa nyeri di pipinya. Ia memikirkanmu.

Jin sampai dirumah dan disambut teriakan dari Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kau kenapa Jin! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu! Apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Ibumu pada Jin khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma." Balas Jin lembut.

"Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa?" Ayahmu angkat bicara saat melihat pipi anak kesayangannya membiru.

"Tidak Appa, tadi saat pertandingan basket pipiku terbentur basket dan aku terjatuh." Bohong. Jin tidak jauh berbeda dengamu, pintar sekali berbohong. Pandangan ayah kalian melembut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya pada kedua anakku! Yang satu kepalanya diperban, satu lagi pipinya membiru!" Teriak Ibu kalian. Jin membulatkan matanya dan berlari kelantai atas untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Yuri, Ibu kalian menghela nafas. Dan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Jin membuka kamarmu dengan kencang. Kau kaget dan merasa ketakutan. Matamu menatapnya takut-takut.

"Y/n!" Teriak Jin saat membuka kamarmu. Ia melihatmu sedang duduk dipojok kamar dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia menatapmu dalam-dalam dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Kau kaget saat menyadari air mata keluar dari matanya.

Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu. Kau menghampirinya perlahan.

"O-oppa, kau kenapa? Apa Tae melukaimu?" Hati Jin mencelos. Hancur. Ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak. Ia melukai adiknya yang mempunyai hati sebaik malaikat ini.

Jin berlari dan memelukmu erat. Sangat erat. Ia menangis. Kau kaget. Benar-benar kaget dan memeluknya. Air matamu juga ikut mengalir.

"Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku-aku benar benar minta maaf. A-aku menyesal." Jin terjatuh duduk dikakimu. Kau langsung duduk dan menangkup wajah Jin.

"Oppa, kau tidak salah." Matanya membulat ia menggenggam kedua tanganmu dan kembali menangis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jin dan dengan cepat memeluk pinggangmu.

Kau kaget dan tubuhmu membeku. Apa yang Jin ucapkan tadi? Apa itu? Kau tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"A-apa? Oppa bilang apa?" Jin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipimu dan mencium keningmu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Y/n." Air mata mengalir dari pipimu. Impianmu, harapanmu terkabul. Kau sangat bahagia. Sangat. Amat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Oppa." Kau menangis dan memeluk Jin dengan erat. Jin membalas pelukanmu dan kau meletakkan kepalamu dipundaknya. Kau melepas pelukannya. Kau tersenyum lebat padanya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu membalas senyummu.

Dia mengelus kepalamu dan mencium perban yang melekat pada lukamu.

"Apa masih sakit?" Jin bertanya sembari mengelus luka dikepalamu. Kau menggeleng pelan lalu terbelalak saat melihat bekas yang membiru dipipi kakakmu yang tampan ini.

"Astaga, Oppa! Ini karena pukulan Tae?" Jin menatapmu lembut dan mengelus lembut pipimu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak sakit lagi." Jin tersenyum dan itu membuatmu bertambah khawatir.

Kau segera beranjak dan berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil wadah dan kain untuk membersihkan luka Jin.

Jin menatapmu lembut. "Y/n hati-hati!" Dia melihatmu hampir tersandung saat berlari. Kau bahagia melihat perubahan Jin 180 derajat.

Kau kembali kekamar dan menarik Jin kekamarnya dan menyuruhnya duduk bersandar pada bagian kepala tempat tidurnya. Jin menurutinya dan terus memandangi betapa cantiknya dirimu.

"Aku akan mengobatinya, ini akan sedikit sakit." Jin mengangguk dan dirimu mulai mengusap pipinya dengan kain yang sudah diberi obat untuk mensterilkan lukanya.

Jin mendesis karena sedikit nyeri dibagian itu. Kau terus mengusap pipinya meneteskan obat dibibirnya dan lagi-lagi dia mendesis.

"Aku akan membuat Tae membayar atas semua ini, huh." Kau sedikit menggembungkan pipimu sebal.

"Dan aku akan membuat diriku membayar semua yang telah kulakukan padamu." Matamu membulat saat Jin mengucapkan itu padamu. Lagi-lagi kau ingin sekali menangis bahagia. Kau memeluknya dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Oppa, aku amat sangat mencintaimu." Jin tersenyum dan merangkul pinggangmu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalamu.

Kau menutup matamu menikmati hangatnya pelukan Jin. Tanpa sadar kau menangis bahagia. Tanpa isakan, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir.

Dan kau pun terlelap. Saat kau bangun kau sudah berada dikamarmu dan kau kembali mengingat betapa indahnya malam tadi. Kau ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur namun kau sadar ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangmu. Kau menoleh dan menatap Jin yang tidur dengan memelukmu.

Kau tersenyum manis sekali. Kau membelai rambut Jin. Dan menatap bekas luka di pipi kanan Jin. Kau tersenyum saat itu karena bekasnya sudah sedikit menghilang.

Kau mencium pipinya. Kau benar-benar sangat menyayanginya. Kau tersenyum lembut saat menyadari pergerakan dari Jin.

Jin membuka matanya. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau terbangun pagi sekali?" Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Kita harus sekolah, Oppa." Menyadari itu Jin membuka matanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurmu.

Jin menepuk kepalamu pelan mengingat lukamu belum sembuh benar.

"Aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan berangkat bersama pagi ini. Bukan cuma pagi ini tapi setiap hari." Kau menatapnya tak percaya. Ini akan menjadi hari pertamamu berangkat bersamanya.

"Terimakasih, Oppa." Jin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja, kau ini kan adikku." Jin menarikmu kepelukannya lalu melepasnya dan berjalan kekamarnya. Kau tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum saat memandangi punggung lebar Jin yang berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Kau bersiap-siap dan memakai seragam musim semimu karena akan mulai dingin diluar sana. Dan Jin telah menunggumu diruang utama rumah kalian. Kau tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya masih menunggumu.

"Appa, Eomma, kami berangkat dahulu." Teriak kami berdua bersama-sama. Ayah dan Ibu mereka tersenyum lembut saat menyadari kami sudah sangat dekat.

"Y/n, aku akan duduk dibelakang bersamamu." Kau tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kalian berdua duduk dibelakang dan Jin menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakmu. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Ia terlihat sedang memainkan iPhonenya. Kau tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Y/n, apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?" Kau tersentak saat dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja." Jin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapmu sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapa?" Kau tersenyum bingung.

"Jin-oppa, Taehyung, Woorie, Jungkook, Sungjae, Yoongi-oppa, Appa, Eomma, dan seluruh teman-temanku." Jin menatapmu datar dan menarik hidungmu.

"Aaww, Sakit Oppa!" Kau menjerit kesakitan.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Jin kini membaringkan kepalanya di pahamu.

"Lalu?" Kau menatapnya bingung.

Jin menangkup pipimu dan tersenyum kesal.

"Kenapa kau sangat polos, aku sangat malu menjadi kakakmu." Kau mengkerucutkan bibirmu dan mengeluarkan lidahmu untuk mengejeknya.

"Huh,"

"Kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai sebagai pria? Maksudku, kau menyukainya. Dan kalian akan berpacaran." Kau memiringkan kepalamu dan menggeleng perlahan.

Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Jin menghela nafas lega. Jin menarik nafas dan menghembusnya. Ia tetap berbaring di kedua pahamu.

"Kalau begitu saat besar, aku akan menikahimu." Matamu terbelalak. Mulutmu terbuka lebar.

"A-apa!?" Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti dan membuat Jin terguling jatuh kebawah.

"Arh, ada apa sih!" Jin bangun dan menatap kesal kearah sopir.

"Ma-maaf Tuan, tadi ada seorang pemuda yang menyebrang tiba-tiba." Kau terkekeh saat melihat seragam Jin jadi berantakan dan rambutnya acak-acakkan.

Kau merapihkan seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sisir dan menyisir rambutnya. Dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa tadi sebuah lamaran?" Kau bertanya pada Jin. Jin mengangguk dengan serius.

"Kau pikir apa selain lamaran?" Kau terkekeh.

"Itu tidak sah. Aku kan adikmu." Jin menatapnya tidak suka. Dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku akan menghapus persaudaraan diantara kita. Kau akan lihat itu nanti." Kau terkekeh mendengar ucapan mustahil itu keluar dari mulut Jin.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Kau terus tertawa tanpa sadar kalian sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kau melihat banyak sekali gadis yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Jin. "Oh astaga, Oppa. Fansmu." Kau terkekeh saat para fansnya mulai berteriak menyadari kedatangan mobil Jin.

Jin menghela nafas. "Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti beginikan aku, aku lelah." Lalu Jin membuka pintu mobil dan para gadis-gadis itu mulai berteriak.

"Jin-oppaaa, Jinnn.." dirimupun keluar dari mobil dan Jin langsung meraih tanganmu dan mengajakmu berlari.

Seketika teriak para gadis itu berhenti saat melihat dirimu keluar dari dalam mobil bersamanya. Hyera ada disana, dia tersenyum melihat kalian berdua tampaknya sudah dekat.

Jin menarik tanganmu. Kau pun ikut berlari bersamanya hingga nafasmu habis.

"O-oppa, na-nafas." Jin seketika berhenti berlari dan menoleh kearahmu. Dia terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar buruk diolahraga." Kau menatapnya jengkel.

"At least, aku bisa berlari." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau belum jadi Idol saja sudah dibeginikan, bagaimana saat kau jadi Idol. Mungkin aku bisa gila." Ucapmu terbatah-batah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan menjadi Idol. Jika iya, aku akan membawamu menjadi salah satu membernya juga." Kau mengeryitkan alismu.

"Hei, aku ini kan perempuan." Serumu padanya.

"Aku akan memohon pada managernya, y/n." Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutmu. Lalu dia berlari meninggalkanmu.

"Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah y/n!" Teriaknya. Kau tersenyum dan membetulkan rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan itu. Dan bahkan perban dikepalamu belum dilepas.

Kau berjalan kekelas dan disuguhi pemandangan Woorie sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria. Ya kau kenal pria itu, ia bernama Choi Hansol. Pria asal amerika yang tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan Jin.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu." Woorie terlonjak dan lompat dari bangkunya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menutup mulutnya. Dan memandang dirimu kaget.

Kau meletakkan tasmu tepat 2 bangku didepan Woorie. Dan pergi begitu saja.

"Astaga, Woorie sudah dewasa ternyata." Kau terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan santai kearah kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi ada beberapa gadis yang sepertinya menunggu kedatanganmu. Hei, darimana mereka tau kau akan kekamar mandi? Mustahil.

"Kau itu, Kim y/n? Betul?" Kau memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sahabat dari Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, Adik dari pangeran sekolah kita, Kim Seokjin." Kau mengerutkan dahimu saat mereka menyebut kakaknya sebagai pangeran. Kau bahkan hampir tertawa.

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?" Gadis itu, Erika. Salah satu fans dari kakakmu memandangmu benci.

"Kau mencuri semua pria tampan dari kami!" Kau melongo dan menatap mereka bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda ya?" Kau tertawa garing dan mereka berjalan kearahmu. Kau berjalan mundur seraya menghindari mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau mati saja?" Kau bergidik ngeri dan menatap mereka takut.

"Ka-kau, bercanda kan?" Bibirmu bergetar takut dan terus memundurkan tubuhmu hingga punggungmu menempel pada tembok.

Mereka menyeringai. "Sekarang kau tidak dapat lari kemanapun." Erika terus berjalan kearahmu dan menampar pipi kananmu.

Kau menatapnya tak percaya. Ia menarik rambutmu kebawah. Lukamu bahkan belum sembuh dan dia menarik rambutmu hingga darah yang sebelumnya telah berhenti kini mengalir lagi.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya?" Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu menahan sakit.

Posisi tubuhmu membungkuk karena rambutmu ditarik kebawah. Kemudian erika melayangkan lutut kakinya kewajahmu. Sangat keras mengakibatkan hidungmu mengeluarkan darah.

"Arhh," teriakmu tertahan.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Erika melepaskan rambutmu dan mendorong wajahmu dengan tangannya sehingga kepalamu membentur tembok dengan keras.

Darah dari kepalamu menempel didinding tersebut. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Matamu terpejam menahan rasa sakit. Erika menyeringai. Kau rasa hidupmu akan benar-benar tamat sekarang.

Woorie sedang menuju kekamar mandi. Ia mendenger teriakan-teriakan keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mencoba mengintip. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sahabatnya sedang disiksa habis-habisan. Dengan sigap dia berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Woorie berlari menuju kelas Jin. Dia memanggil nama Jin dengan keras. Yoongi yang sebelumnya sedang santai membaca buku ikut kaget karena teriakan Woorie.

Jin menoleh dan menatap Woorie bingung.

"Jin-Oppa! Y/n! Y/n!" Mata Jin terbelalak saat mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

"Y/n sedang dipukuli dikamar mandi oleh Erika!" Jin terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia berlari kearah kamar mandi perempuan. Yoongi tak tinggal diam. Dia ikut berlari kesana.

Jin menendang pintu kamar mandi dan terbelalak melihat adiknya sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Mata Jin berkaca-kaca.

Wajah Erika sangat shock. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Jin menghampirimu yang sudah tidak sadarkan dirimu. Sementara Yoongi berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk agar Erika dan kawan-kawannya tidak dapat pergi.

"Y/n! y/n! Sadarlah!" Jin menoleh kearah Erika dan berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Hei," Erika bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Jin.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Jin berjalan menghampiri.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook datang dan berteriak. "Ada apa ini! Oh astaga! Y/n!" Jungkook berlari kearahmu dan segera menarikmu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jungkook! Biar aku yang menghabisi gadis-gadis bodoh ini" Jungkook menoleh. Tubuh Erika benar-benar bergetar.

"Bawa y/n ke ruang UKS!" Jungkook mengangguk dan membawa dirimu ke ruang UKS.

UKS sudah tidak mampu untuk menghentikan pendarahanmu. Mereka melarikan dirimu kerumah sakit terdekat. Didalam Mobil ambulan Woorie menangis. Ia menggenggam tanganmu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Taehyung benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa hidupmu terlalu menyakitkan. Jika Taehyung ada diposisimu mungkin ia telah membunuh dirinya sendiri sejak lama.

Sementara itu Jin sedang menarik rambut Erika keatas. Erika berteriak kesakitan. Sementara yang lainnya hanya terduduk dibawah dan menangis.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku membunuhmu disini?" Erika tersentak dan menatap Jin takut.

"Ti-tidak Jin, jangan! Lepaskan kami, kumohon." Jin berdecih dan tersenyum sangat menyeramkan.

"Melepaskanmu? Setelah kau hampir membunuh adikku? Kau pikir itu setimpal?" Jin melepaskan rambut Erika dan membiarkan Erika bernafas sejenak.

"J-jin, kami benar-benar meminta maaf. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya. Kami berjanji." Erika menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Jin menghela nafas dan menatap Erika tajam. "Kali ini kau kubebaskan. Lain kali, jika kau kembali menyentuh Adikku, kau akan benar-benar kubunuh!" Teriak Jin diwajah Erika.

"Sekarang keluar!" Teriak Jin. Yoongi menyingkir dari jalan keluar dan membiarkan mereka berlari karena ketakutan.

Jin dan Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan. Diluar sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang berkumpul. Jin melihat kepala sekolah sedang menatapnya bangga.

"Setidaknya kau tidak membunuhnya. Maafkan Erika." Jin hanya terdiam saat kepala sekolah menepuk bahunya.

"Cepatlah, susul adikmu kerumah sakit. Kami akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada Erika. Menurutmu apa hukuman yang bagus?" Kepala sekolah menatap Jin. Jin menyeringai.

"Keluarkan dia." Kepala sekolah mengangguk pada Jin. Jin adalah anak seorang penyumbang dana tersebar disekolah mereka. Jadi wajar bukan jika itu terjadi? Haha. Karena jika ayah mereka mendengar kabar ini, maka dia akan menarik Jin dan dirimu keluar dari sekolah dan berhenti menyumbang. Dan itu akan jadi masalah yang sangat besar.

Jin Menghubungi supir pribadinya dan menyuruhnya agar segera cepat menjemputnya dan mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Mobilnya datang 10 menit setelah ia menunggu.

Dia dan Yoongi bersama-sama kerumah sakit. Ia sangat mencemaskan dirimu. Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Akhirnya, kau menyadarinya." Jin menoleh kearah Yoongi. Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menyadari bahwa adikmu sangatlah berharga." Jin tersenyum.

"Yaa, ada seorang bocah yang menghabisiku kemarin dan membuatku tersadar." Yoongi terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak Jin.

"Kau memang tidak sepintar aslinya." Jin tau sebenarnya Yoongi hanya ingin merelaxkan suasana.

"Terimakasih," Yoongi menatap Jin bingung.

"Untuk?" Balas Yoongi.

"Mencairkan suasana," Jin tersenyum lebar dan membuat Yoongi terkekeh kembali.

"Bagaimana jika adikmu tidak dapat diselamatkan?" Jin menoleh cepat kearah Yoongi dan menatapnya seolah 'hei kau bercandakan?'

"Aku akan membunuh jalang itu dengan tanganku sendiri." Yoongi menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga itu." Jin hanya mengangguk dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku akan membantumu." Jin kaget dan menoleh ke Yoongi.

"Aku akan membantumu membunuh Erika."Ucap Yoongi, Lalu Yoongi tertawa hambar. Jin pun ikut tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong adikmu manis juga." Jin kaget lalu terkekeh.

"Memang." Balas Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kujadikan kekasihku? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Jin cepat. Yoongi menoleh cepat kearah Jin dengan tatapan kaget.

"Taehyung saja tidak akan kuizinkan. Apalagi dirimu," Kemudian Yoongi tersedak.

"Kau ingin membiarkan adikmu jadi sendirian selamanya?" Yoongi mengambil air putih diidalam tasnya dan meneguknya.

"Dia akan bersamaku," Lagi-lagi Yoongi tersedak. Jawaban macam apa itu.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau ini incest," Yoongi menatap kedua bola mata Jin dalam-dalam.

"Jika iya kenapa, dan jika tidak kenapa?" Jawab Jin. Yoongi kembali melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Hanya bertanya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya." Balas Jin. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil.

Jin kembali khawatir akan dirimu. Ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkanmu. Jin menggretakkan giginya kesal. Dia benar-benar membenci Erika. Jika bukan karenamu, dia telah membunuh Erika tadi.

Mobil berhenti disebuah rumah sakit besar. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka. Jin dan Yoongi keluar. Yoongi sedikit melemaskan tubuhnya akibat pegal.

Jin berlari kedalam rumah sakit dan tentunya disusul Yoongi dibelakangnya.

Jin dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri suster. "Suster, apa kau tahu dimana ruangan pasien yang bernama Kim y/n? Ia baru saja masuk baru-baru ini." Suster segera memeriksa nama pasien yang disebutkan oleh Jin.

"Ah, Kim y/n baru saja masuk 1 jam yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah ia baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD 15 menit yang lalu. Kamarnya ada di Blok Anggur5 nomor 17A lantai 7." Jin mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlari menuju lift. Dia dan Yoongi bersandar pada gagang yang ada dilift.

"Santailah sedikit Jin. Kurasa Y/n akan baik-baik saja." Jin menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Setelah sampai di lantai 7 dia segera mencari ruangan yang dimaksud oleh suster tadi. Setelah menemukannya ia menatap dirimu yang sedang terbaring dengan selang alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungmu. Jin segera masuk dan berlari memelukmu.

Semua orang dikamar itu kaget dan menatap Jin yang langsung memelukmu begitu erat.

"Kurasa kita harus keluar dari sini. Jungkook, ayo kita cari makanan diluar." Woorie menarik Jungkook keluar dari kamar.

"Dan yaa, aku harus kekamar mandi sebentar. Iyakan Yoongi-hyung?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung. Dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Ia baru saja sampai dan harus keluar? Yang benar saja.

Akhirnya Taehyung dan Yoongi keluar dari ruang rawat. Mereka duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada diluar kamar.

Jin tetap memelukmu dengan erat. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Y/n, Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae." Jin benar-benar kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Ini semua terjadi karena aku. Harusnya, harusnya aku tidak menjadi kakakmu. Aku hanya membawa dirimu kedalam kesialan." Jin menempelkan pipinya pada pipimu yang tampak membiru akibat tamparan keras dari Erika.

"Mianhae, Mianhae, Mianhae.." Jin terisak pelan.

"Mianhae aku tidak dapat menjagamu." Jin mengelus rambutmu.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menjadi kakakmu, kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Seandainya saja kau dan aku terlahir dikeluarga yang terpisah, kau tidak akan merasakan penderitaan ini." Jin mendudukan dirinya dikursi dan menggengam tanganmu lembut.

"Kalau saja, kalau saja kau bukanlah adikku, kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini." Jin menggenggam tanganmu erat. Ia menaruh telapakmu pada pipinya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan tanpa menyadari kau terbangun.

"Kalau aku bukanlah adikmu, maka aku akan menyesal telah dilahirkan." Jin terbelalak kaget. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatapmu dengan mata yang berair.

Kau tersenyum menatapnya. Jin dapat melihat senyummu dari balik alat bantu pernafasanmu.

"Syukurlah, Terimakasih Tuhan." Jin menangis mencium tanganmu.

"Oppa, Mianhae." Mata Jin membesar.

"Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu." Jin menggeleng cepat.

"Sama sekali tidak, kau tidak membuatku kerepotan sama sekali." Jin kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempatmu berbaring.

"kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu khawatir dan menangis." Tangan lembutmu meraih pipi Jin dan mengusap air matanya. Jin menutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah." Kau tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucapmu dari balik masker yang terbuat dari plastik itu. Jin sangat senang mendengarnya dan menggenggam tanganmu.

Dari luar, Taehyung menghubungi kedua orang tuamu. Untuk memberitahu kabar ini. Kedua orang tua kalian kaget dan panik. Mereka akan segera datang kerumah sakit.

Tak sampai 20 menit kedua orang tua mereka telah sampai didepan ruangan dimana kau dirawat. Ibumu membuka pintu dan melihat Jin sedang memelukmu erat. Ibumu berteriak khawatir.

"Astaga! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada putriku!" Kau menatap lemah ibumu. Jin enggan melepas pelukannya padamu.

"E-eomma, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapmu lemah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Astaga, memar apa itu dipipimu? Kepalamu, apa terjadi sesuatu pada kepalamu?" Teriak Ibumu. Ia langsung memelukmu disisi lainnya.

"Darah tidak bisa berhenti dari sana." Jawab Jin pelan. Ibumu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Si-siapa pelakunya? Katakan padaku." Ibumu mulai terisak. Ayahmu memeluknya.

"Katakan padaku, Jin. Siapa pelakunya!" Raejim angkat bicara dan memeluk Ibumu yang terus menangis.

"Erika." Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyerukan nama itu. Ayah dan Ibumu menoleh kebelakang. Dan ayahmu menggretakkan giginya kesal.

"Aku akan menghancurkan keluarganya." Kau tersentak.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu padanya Appa." Teriakmu pelan. Ayahmu menoleh dan sedikit meringis sedih melihat keadaanmu.

Raejim terdiam mendengar penolakan dari Putrinya. Jin sangat enggan melepas pelukannya darimu. Dan dirimu sangat nyaman berada dipelukannya.

"Oppa," Jin menoleh dan mengelus rambutmu pelan.

"Kamsahamnida," Jin tersenyum dan mengecup keningmu.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terimakasihmu. Simpan saja." Jin melepas pelukannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Aku akan membeli sebotol air mineral. Tunggulah disitu." Ucap Jin lalu kau melambai padanya.

Ibumu menggenggam tanganmu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja y/n?" Dia merapikan rambutmu.

"Tentu, Eomma." Kau tersenyum.

Ibumu tersenyum dan mengupas sebuah apel untukmu dan tamu lainnya. Woorie dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan di kursi dekat jendela besar. Taehyung duduk disisi kiri tempat tidurmu. Yoongi berdiri disebelah ayahmu.

Tak lama Jin kembali dengan membawa banyak botol air mineral dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Woorie, Jungkook, Tae, Yoongi. Ambilah." Jin duduk disebelah Ibumu. Dan menatapmu sedih.

"Jin-hyung," Jin menoleh kearah Taehyung. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan menoleh kearah pintu mengisyaratkan agar Jin dan Taehyung keluar sebentar.

Woorie menghampirimu dan mengajak dirimu bicara sementara Jin dan Taehyung keluar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Erika?" Tanya Taehyung dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bagus?" Seringai diwajah Taehyung melebar.

"Menghancurkan bisnis keluarganya?" Taehyung mengangguk. Ayah Taehyung adalah sahabat dari ayah kalian. Dia juga termasuk orang besar dikorea. Sangat mudah bila hanya menghancurkan satu orang.

"Jangan biarkan y/n tahu soal ini." Jin mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Tae, terimakasih sudah menjadi ksatria pelingdung adikku selama ini." Taehyung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa pukulanku membawa dampak padamu?" Dia tertawa pelan. Jin mendaratkan pukulan pelannya pada kepala Taehyung.

"Kurasa begitu," Jin tertawa dan menatap Taehyung serius.

"Sekarang kau bisa melepas jabatan itu. Aku akan melindunginya lebih dari kau melindunginya." Taehyung menatap Jin tak suka.

"Pekerjaanku sangat berharga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambilnya begitu saja. Aku telah melindunginya selama 10 tahun. Dan kau baru saja berubah kemarin dan ingin mengambil pekerjaanku? Yang benar saja." Jin terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau bekerja bersamaku?" Taehyung meninju perut Jin pelan. Dan tertawa.

"Kurasa y/n tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dua ksatria lebih baik dari pada satu bukan?" Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hei, kalian melupakan aku dan Jungkook." Jin dan Taehyung menoleh kearah pintu kamar dirimu dirawat.

"Bergabung?" Taehyung dan Jin menjulurkan tangannya.

Jungkook menggapai tangan Taehyung dan Yoongi menggapai tangan Jin. Mereka tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." ucap Jungkook dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Akibat kejadian itu kau dirawat selama 2 minggu dirumah sakit karena luka yang cukup parah dikepalamu. Beruntunglah itu tidak merusak memorimu sama sekali. Ada 2 jahitan baru dikepalamu. 2 jahitan itu membuat ada 1 sisi kepalamu yang tidak tertutupi rambut. Walaupun hanya sebagian kecil dibelakang tapi itu sangat jelas terlihat.

Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook dan Woorie selalu bergantian datang kerumah sakit setiap hari. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kemana Jin. Tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak pulang kerumah. Dia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya menemanimu. Ia bahkan tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian 5 menitpun. Dia bahkan selalu menemanimu saat kau ingin berjalan-jalan keluar rumah sakit.

Kau sangat bahagia. Sangat amat bahagia. Entah kenapa kau selalu ingin menangis mengingat semua perlakuan Jin dahulu dan tiba-tiba saja dia berubah. Kau sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. Kau tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Ini adalah hari dimana kau diperbolehkan kembali kerumahmu. Kakimu menjadi sangat lemah karena terlalu banyak duduk dan berbaring. Jin menuntunmu hingga kemobil. Didalam mobil Jin membiarkanmu terlelap dipahanya. Ia tidak berhenti menatapmu dan mengelus rambutmu.

Kalian berdua sampai dirumah dan Jin mengangkatmu dengan Bridal Style hingga kekamarmu. Kau masih saja terlelap. Dia tidak tega membangunkanmu.

Dia membawamu hingga dia meletakkanmu ditempat tidurmu. Dan beranjak dari kamarmu. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Jin mendudukan dirinya dikasur lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, y/n." Gumamnya. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai terlelap. Entah kenapa Ia sangat lelah.

~TBC~

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Hellaw~ maaf ya agak telat updatenya..

Btw, Gausah bingung sama jalan ceritanya, nanti bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi gimana? Kalian ada di Team siapa? Jangan lupa sertain team kalian yaa~

Contoh : #TeamTaehyung, #TeamJin, #TeamYoongi, #TeamJungkook, #TeamSungJae

Pasti banyak dari kalian yang mikir "Jin kan kakak y/n masa gua ada di #TeamJin sih, kan ga masuk akal." ga usah mikir gitu please wkwkwkw, Pilih pake hati kalian, kalian ada di Team siapa itu terserah kalian. Tapi jangan berpatok kalau Jin itu kakak y/n dan kalian ga ada di TeamJin. tapi bukan berarti Belle maksa kalian ya :3 belle juga ga spoiler kok.

Kalian bakal tau nanti y/n bakal sama siapa. Ini juga bisa jadi Unexpected loh huahahaha :3 jadi yaa~ semoga kalian sukaaa

Belle mengucapkan banyak-banyak makasih buat yang udah ngabisin waktunya untuk baca Cerita belle :'3 Belle terhura banget, suer. Apalagi kemarin ada yang review bahwa mereka suka astagaaaa!? Belle sumpah bahagia banget *gabisatidur* semoga kalian suka chap-2nya yaa..

Kalau ada yang mau lebih deket sama Belle boleh kok, bisa pm belle supaya dapet kontak belle huehehe :3 Makasih banyak yaa~ Love you all

Sampai jumpa di chap3, chap3 masih dalam proses huahaha XD *gilanyakumat*


	3. Amnesia

**LIFE 'Lust, Illusion, Fortune, Endless"**

BTS Imagine Fanfiction

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Slice of life, Romance, Fantasi

Rate : T+

 **(CHAPTER 3)**

Warning (15+), Typo(s)

Disini kalian bayanginnya Jin pas era 'Boy In Luv ya'~ gaya rambutnya sama senyumnya dan lain-lainnya, Taehyung pas era 'I need you', Suga diera 'Fire', Jungkook diera 'War Of Hormone'

 _DLDR_

.

.

.

* * *

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Kau merasakan pusing dikepalamu dan menatap sekeliling kamarmu dan semuanya tampak berputar. Mungkin itu akibat dari luka dikepalamu.

Kau berjalan keluar kamar dengan merambat ditembok. Kau jatuh terduduk dan memegang kepalamu yang terasa sedikit sakit. Kau mencoba berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearah tangga.

Satu tanganmu memegangi pegangan yang ada ditangga sementara tanganmu yang lainnya memegangi kepalamu. Kau menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakimu turun dari tangga.

Entah kenapa di pijakan kedua kakimu terasa lemas dan matamu berkunang-kunang. Peganganmu terlepas dan kakimu tak lagi kuat menahan berat tubuhmu lalu kau terjatuh. Tangga rumahmu dibuat seperti tikungan yang berputar itu membuatmu terjatuh hingga kelantai.

Karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari tangga pelayanmu berlari untuk mengecek suara apakah itu. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menjerit.

"Y/n-yang! Y/n-yang! Kenapa bisa seperti ini!" Jeritnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat sementara ayah dan ibumu pergi bekerja.

"Jin-yang! Jin-yang!" Jin merasa terpanggil. Ia membuka matanya dan berjalan perlahan kearah suara tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat berada di depan tangga. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Astaga! A-apa-apaan ini!" Jin berteriak dan berlari menghampirimu. Dia membawamu kekamar dan terus berteriak pada pelayanmu untuk membawakan semua obat-obatan dan semua yang dimiliki dirumahmu.

"Y/n, kenapa kau berusaha untuk bangun dari kasurmu." Jin merutuki dirinya karena tidak menjagamu dengan benar. Matanya terpejam. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kejadian ini benar-benar beruntun. Sangat tidak logis bila dipikirkan.

Jin membasuh luka di dahimu dengan perlahan. Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jin melihat ada beberapa luka memar di lengan dan kakimu. Dia membuang nafasnya frustasi, dia benar-benar frustasi.

"Kenapa kau ini senang sekali terluka. Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir setiap hari? Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja." Bisiknya. Ia tetap membasuh luka-luka serta memar yang ada ditubuhmu.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Eomma Appa serta Taehyung nanti. Mereka akan menyalahkan ku karena tidak bisa menjagamu." Bisiknya sedih. Ia menatap wajah terlelapmu yang damai. Ia mengusap pipimu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Selama ini aku buta ya? Aku baru menyadari aku memiliki adik yang sangat cantik." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. Jin beranjak dari sisi kasurmu. Dia berjalan menjelajahi kamarmu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Ia menyentuh setiap barang yang ada dimeja belajarmu. Senyumnya luntur saat melihat bingkai yang terpajang disana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit. Ia melihat foto keluarga kalian. Saat kalian masih sangat kecil, mungkin 9 atau 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya berumur 8 tahun.

Ayah dan Ibumu memeluk Jin dan membiarkanmu berdiri sendirian disamping kanan ibumu. Ia tersenyum pedih. Yang lebih menyakitkannya saat dirinya melihat senyummu. Senyummu tampak bersinar dan cerah.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu saat kami memperlakukan mu dengan tidak layak?" Jin mengusap wajah kecilmu difoto itu.

Jin meletakkan kembali bingkai itu dan menatap bingkai lain yang terpajang disitu. Foto dirimu dan Taehyung. Kau menaiki punggung Taehyung sambil tertawa bahagia. Kau sangat iri dengan Taehyung, sudah sangat dekat denganmu sejak kecil. Dia benar-benar ksatria pelindungmu.

Jin membuka lemari pakaianmu. Dan melihat sebuah buku terselip diantara pakaianmu. Alisnya terangkat karena bingung. Ia menggapai buku tersebut dan menatap sampul dari bukunya.

Y/n's Diary. Jin sedikit tersenyum membaca sampul dari bukumu. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Membacanya dengan serius hingga ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia menaruh kembali buku tersebut dan kembali duduk ditepi kasurmu.

Jin mengelus pelan rambut indahmu. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat wajah damaimu. Jin beranjak keluar dari kamarmu dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya. Cuaca diluar sedikit dingin, ia berencana untuk pergi kerumah Taehyung untuk memberitahukan kabar ini.

(Hei Jin, apa gunanya Ponselmu itu? Dasar bodoh.)

Jin kembali kekamarmu dan mengecup keningmu. "Sebentar saja, aku ingin kerumah Taehyung. Tunggulah disini." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jin beranjak pergi. Selang 15 menit kepergian Jin, kau tersadar. Kau menatap bingung sekitarmu.

Kepalamu kembali berputar karena pusing. Kau menyipitkan matamu. Kau benar-benar bingung. Dimana kau dan siapa dirimu. Kau mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarmu terbuka dan dirimu melihat dua sosok pria yang menatapmu cemas.

"Y/n!" Teriak salah satunya. Suaranya sedikit serak dan sangat dalam. Seperti suara yang menggema. Kau menatapnya bingung dan ketakutan.

"Nugu-ya!?" Pria tersebut tersentak kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya. Pria satunya mencoba mendekatimu dan menenangkanmu.

"Y/n, tenang. Dia Taehyung. Kau tidak ingat padanya? Taehyung," kau menatapnya ketakutan. Kau menggeser tubuhmu saat pria yang satunya mendekatimu.

"Nu-nugu siji?" Dia kaget lalu mendekatimu.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Jin, Kakakmu." Kau mencoba mengingat namun kepalamu kembali berdenyut. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kau berteriak kesakitan.

"Arhh, kepalaku!" Taehyung dan Jin tersentak. Taehyung mendekatimu lalu memegang bahumu lalu dia menangkup pipimu dengan kedua tangannya. Kau menatap matanya intens.

"Tenanglah, y/n! Aku Taehyung. Kau mengingatku kan? Aku sahabatmu sejak kecil!" Kau terdiam. Jin menatapmu sangat khawatir. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tae?" Mata Taehyung membesar kaget. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Kau mengingatnya. Ingatanmu kembali mengalir. Air matamu menyeruak keluar dan segera memeluknya. Benar-benar erat.

"A-aku takut Tae," Taehyung membalas pelukanmu dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung mungilmu. Jin menatap kalian sedih. Jin terdiam, pandangannya kosong.

"Tae, siapa dia?" Kau menunjuk Jin. Sementara orang yang kau tunjuk tersebut membuka matanya lebar. Dia benar-benar shock.

Taehyung kaget saat kau bertanya padanya. 'Apa-apaan ini!?' Ucap Taehyung dalam hatinya. Taehyung menatap Jin, Jin tidak membalas tatapannya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan seakan berkata 'aku memang tidak pantas diingat.'

"A-aku keluar sebentar." Tiba-tiba Jin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarmu. Taehyung dapat melihat pundak besar itu sedikit bergetar.

"Y/n! Dia kakakmu. Kim Seokjin," kau hanya menatap Taehyung bingung. Seakan kenangan tentang seluruh keluargamu itu terhapus.

"Memangnya aku pernah-" ucapanmu terputus. Kau sempat terdiam dan menatap kosong Taehyung.

"-Mempunyai sebuah keluarga?" Taehyung benar-benar kaget sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Kau menatap kosong mata Taehyung.

"Ka-kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" Kau menggeleng pelan. Taehyung menatapmu tidak percaya, Dia ketakutan sekarang.

Dia beranjak keluar dari kamarmu tanpa mengucapkan sebuah katapun padamu. Membuatmu kaget dan menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya, memang aku mempunyai keluarga? Entahlah, aku merasa 16 tahun ini aku hidup sendirian." Ucapmu menatap kearah meja belajarmu. Kau melihat sebuah bingkai foto. Kau melihat sosok kecilmu ada disitu bersama dengan seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang memeluk seorang anak laki-laki. Kepalamu kembali terasa sangat nyeri.

Taehyung berlari kekamar Jin. Jin sedang terduduk dengan menatap kosong kearah depan. Langkah Taehyung terhenti saat melihat wajah putus asa dari Jin.

"H-hyung?" Jin sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia tidak bergeming.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Taehyung, dia berjalan kearah Jin. Tiba-tiba saja Jin tersenyum pahit.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja saat adikku tidak mengenaliku?" Taehyung terpaku akan kata-kata Jin. Taehyung menggenggam kedua bahu lebar Jin.

"Dengarkan aku! Dia bukan hanya tidak mengingatmu! Dia tidak mengingat seluruh keluarganya. Dia tadi bertanya padaku apakah dirinya pernah mempunyai sebuah keluarga." Teriak Taehyung kesal. Jin hanya menyeringai putus asa.

"Lalu kenapa dia mengingatmu?" Taehyung tersentak. Ada benarnya juga, kenapa dirimu hanya mengingat Taehyung sedangkan kau tidak mengingat keluargamu.

"I-itu, aku tidak tahu." Genggaman Taehyung pada bahu Jin terlepas. Dia terduduk di kasur besar milik Jin.

Jin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar sudah putus asa dan frustasi. Rentetan kejadian ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Jin menggeram kesal. Air matanya mengalir dipipinya.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Pasti ada sebuah cara." Taehyung menepuk lengan Jin. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung dan Jin mendengar sebuah jeritan dari arah kamarmu. Mereka kaget dan segera berlari kekamarmu.

"Y/n!" Teriak Jin. Dia melihatmu sedang duduk tersipuh dengan menggenggam bingkai foto. Matanya membesar saat melihat dirimu yang memukul-mukul kepalamu keras. Jin berlari kearahmu dan memelukmu.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Sakiti saja aku." Ucap Jin lirih. Kau menatap Jin dengan ekspresi sedih. Kau hanya menatapnya. Jin memelukmu erat, pelukan Jin sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung. Jin sangat hangat dan kau merasa sangat damai berada dipelukannya, walaupun kau belum dapat mengingatnya tapi kau percaya dia adalah sosok yang penting dihidupmu.

Taehyung hanya terpaku melihat kalian berdua. Ia tetap berdiri di pintu kamarmu dan sedikit bersandar disana. Taehyung dapat mendengar isak tangismu dan Jin. Sangat jelas.

"Y/n?" Jin melepas pelukannya dan menatapmu intens. Ia menggenggam tanganmu dan tersenyum pedih.

"Ne?" Kau membalas tatapannya. Dirimu dapat merasakan pisau menyayat hatimu saat menatap matanya.

"Kau pasti akan mengingatku kembali kan?" Kau terpaku akan kata-katanya. Kata-katanya sangat mengungkapkan sebuah keputus asaan. Kau merasakan kesedihan yang terkira dari kata-kata tersebut.

Matamu berkaca-kaca lalu kau mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Jin menarik tangan kananmu dan menciumnya. Kau kaget dan menatapnya shock.

"O-oppa?" Jin tersenyum saat kau memanggilnya oppa.

"Hm?" Kau sangat senang. Kau menarik tangannya untuk bangun. Kau tersenyum dan menariknya ke arah Taehyung.

"Taehyung, dia adalah kakakku Kim-" kau mengetuk dahimu karena melupakan namanya.

"-Seokjin." Jin melanjutkan kata-katamu. Kau tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarimu.

"Dan Oppa, dia adalah sahabatku Kim Taehyung." Taehyung tertawa saat kau mengenalkan dirinya pada seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sejak 10 tahun lalu itu.

"Haha, aku sudah mengenalnya." Ucap Taehyung. Lalu kau dan Jin tertawa akibatnya. Taehyung menepuk kepalamu pelan dan mengusap rambutmu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jin mengajakmu dan Taehyung untuk pergi kerumah sakit sekedar untuk mengecek keadaanmu dan bertanya kenapa kau bisa sampai kehilangan ingatanmu.

Didalam mobil, Taehyung memilih untuk duduk didepan bersama sopir dan membiarkan dirimu dibelakang bersama Jin. Jin sangat berterimakasih atas kesukarelaan Taehyung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jin enggan untuk melepas tanganmu. Namun kau juga tidak ingin melepasnya, terlalu nyaman untuk dilepaskan. Kepalamu bersandar dibahunya.

Jin merasakan kalau tubuhmu sedikit bergetar. Ia melihat pakaianmu dan sedikit menghembuskan nafas kesal. Kau hanya menggunakan T-shirt tipis dan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut. Beruntung Jin menggunakan jaket tebal. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menutup tubuhmu dengan jaketnya.

Kau menatapnya bingung. "Terimakasih Oppa." Jin hanya mengangguk dan menatapmu dalam-dalam. Jin mengelus rambutmu dan kau sangat menikmatinya.

Kalian sampai dirumah sakit. Setelah selesai pemeriksaaan. Jin, Taehyung serta dirimu dipanggil keruangan dokter tersebut.

"Untuk semua kejadian yang telah terjadi terdapat sedikit kemungkinan bahwa memori adikmu sedikit rusak akibat benturan, mengakibatkan dia terdiagnosa mengalami amnesia." Ucap dokter pada Jin. Jin hanya mengangguk dan menatap dirimu dengan sedih.

"Untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya, anda bisa menebus obat yang telah saya tuliskan disini." Sekali lagi Jin hanya menangguk lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter.

"Kalian berdua, tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Jin berjalan meninggalkanmu dan Taehyung.

"Hei, y/n." Kau menoleh pada Taehyung yang sedang menatapmu.

"Jika ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan, mereka bersahabat lalu si laki-laki menyukai perempuan tersebut. Menurutmu bagaimana? sisi pandangmu sebagai orang wanita," Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata yang sulit untuk dicerna olehmu, kau memiringkan kepalamu bingung lalu tersenyum.

"Tergantung bagaimana cara si laki-laki menyukai sang perempuan. Jika caranya benar, sang perempuan tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyukai si laki-laki itu." Taehyung terkesima oleh jawabanmu. Dia tertawa lalu menepuk kepalamu pelan, lagi-lagi kau dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa begini? Ternyata amnesia juga membawa dampak yang baik." Ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa lepas.

Kau menatapnya sebal lalu mencubit pipinya dengan keras, "Jadi maksudmu aku ini anak kecil? Begitu? Hah," Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan karena cubitanmu. Kau melepaskan pipinya dan membuang muka.

"Aigoo, kau tidak pernah berubah." Ucapannya membuatmu tambah melotot sebal.

"Kau benar-benar sosok alien yang hidup." Taehyung terbatuk mendengar kata-kata itu, ia menyungging senyum evilnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhmu merinding karenanya.

"Hii~ jauh-jauh dariku, dasar alien." Dia tertawa, dan perlahan kaupun tertawa pelan.

Hari sudah gelap. Taehyung melihat jamnya dengan penasaran, ternyata sudah jam 9 malam. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja kau merasakan tangan besar melingkar dipinggangmu, memelukmu dari belakang. Kau hampir saja berteriak kaget.

"Jin-oppa, kau mengagetkanku." Kau mengekerucutkan bibirmu sebal dan membuang mukamu kearah Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa menoleh padaku? Meminta pembelaan dariku? Jangan terlalu berharap." Ucap Taehyung, Jin melepaskan pelukannya padamu dan ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau jadi sok tahu begitu? dasar Alien." Kau memeletkan lidahmu pada Taehyung membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Rindu pada rumah?" Kau mengangguk dengan cepat. Jin hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalamu pelan, "kalau begitu kita harus segera pulang."

Kalian bertiga berjalan bersama. Kau berada ditengah-tengah Jin dan Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat sedikit sibuk dengan Handphonenya sementara Jin sedikit sibuk memperhatikan jalan.

Begitu sampai dimobil kau langsung melompat dan menyelipkan tubuhmu kejok paling belakang mobilmu. Jin melihatmu melompat, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung duduk disebelah supir. Entah kenapa dia hobi sekali menatap jalanan yang terpampang didepannya. Sementara Jin ada ditengah sendirian, dan kau juga dibelakang sendirian.

Jin mengintip ke jok belakang untuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Ternyata kau sedang memainkan iPhonemu. Sejenak kau menatap layar iPhonemu, lalu tiba-tiba kau merasa ada yang memperhatikanmu, dengan takut-takut kau mengintip sesuatu dari balik layar ponselmu.

"Han- oh astaga! Oppa, kau menakutiku. Kupikir siapa," Jin hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat reaksimu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Fokus sekali pada handphonemu," tanya Jin padamu. Kau hanya mengendikkan bahumu tanda tidak tahu.

"Hmm.. Tae, Oppa, apa kalian tahu siapa itu Woorie? Atau Ju-" ucapanmu terputus karena kau lupa siapa nama bocah yang satu itu.

"Jungkook?" Ucap Jin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Tepat, atau si Jungkook itu. Siapa mereka?" Jin dan Taehyung hanya menghela nafas. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihatmu dari depan.

"Mereka berdua sahabatmu, paboo-yah." jawaban dari Taehyung membuat urat-urat dikepalamu bermunculan. 'Apa-apaan dengan bocah yang satu ini!' Batinmu.

Tanpa kalian sadari, Jin sedang tertawa dalam hatinya menikmati reaksi lucu kalian berdua. Ia menahannya agar tidak menimbulkan masalah. Wajah Jin memerah akibat menahan tertawanya.

"Tae, kurasa kau memanglah pria tertampan yang pernah aku lihat." Taehyung merinding mendengar kata-katamu yang mengisyaratkan kematian itu.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu yang tampan itu? Rasanya aku ingin mengasah kuku-ku disana. Kurasa wajahmu adalah alat yang bagus untuk mengasah kuku-ku," Lagi-lagi Taehyung merinding hebat. Ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Tiba-tiba saja tawa Jin lepas, ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau sungguh sangat baik y/n." Balasnya setengah berbisik.

 _ **Everyday, everywhere feel like a fool, you gotta know**_

Kau menatap iPhonemu yang berdering. Kau melihat siapa yang menghubungimu dijam segini.

Dilayar iPhonemu tertulis Woorie calling. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Kau bingung lalu Jin mengambil iPhonemu dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo," ucap Jin.

 _"Jin-oppa? Y/n ada?"_

"Ahh, y/n ya? Kurasa jika kalian bicara sekarang itu sangat percuma," balas Jin.

 _"Hee? Kenapa? Ada apa memangnya?"_

"Tadi pagi y/n terjatuh dari tangga-" ucapan Jin terputus akibat teriakan Woorie diseberang sana.

 _"Apaaaa!?"_

"Iya, jadi sekarang dia mengalami gangguan dalam ingatannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalku." balas Jin.

 _"Kalau begitu, besok akan kubicarakan disekolah saja. Terimakasih Oppa."_

Jin menjauhkan ponselmu dari telinganya, ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pelan telinganya yang sedikit berdengung itu.

"Apa yang ia katakan, hyung?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jin. Jin hanya menggeleng pelan, "dia tidak memberitahuku. Dia hanya berteriak lalu memutuskan teleponnya." Balas Jin.

"Tae, kau pikir apa aku bisa mengingat semuanya kembali?" Sontak Taehyung dan Jin menoleh karena kaget.

"Kau harus ingat!" Ucap Jin dan Taehyung bersamaan. Kau membuang nafasmu bingung.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membuatmu ingat kembali padaku." Bisik Jin sangat pelan.

"Hm? Oppa bicara apa?" Kau memajukan tubuhmu untuk mendengar apa yang Jin katakan. Jin menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Dia tersenyum.

Mereka telah sampai didepan rumahmu dan Jin. Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya karena ia harus segera pulang. Lalu ia menepuk kepalamu dan tersenyum. Jin sudah berjalan masuk kerumah tanpa menunggumu, ia rasa kau butuh waktu untuk bicara pada Taehyung.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," Kau melambai pada Taehyung. Tiba-tiba kau tersentak,

"Tae!" Kau berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk segalanya," Taehyung sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakanmu.

"Terimakasih banyak telah menjadi sahabatku selama ini, Terimakasih telah menjagaku, terimakasih, terimakasih." kau berteriak sambil terisak, kau menundukkan kepalamu. Taehyung berjalan menghampirimu dan mengangkat wajahmu, ia menatapmu dalam-dalam.

"Kau ini benar-benar idiot ya?" Ia menatapmu tajam.

"Ya, aku memang benar-benar idiot." Kau menghapus air matamu lalu tersenyum ringkih.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terimakasihmu, simpan saja semuanya. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu darimu," balas Taehyung sembari menggenggam bahumu pelan, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun terhadap matamu.

"Apa itu?" Jawabmu serak, jantungmu berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Taehyung memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajahmu, kau bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya dipipi kananmu.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu tersenyum dan tertawa," bisiknya ditelinga kananmu. Kau mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku berjanji," Kau kembali terisak didadanya, Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu membalas pelukanmu.

"Berhentilah membuat bajuku basah karena air matamu, kecuali kau mau mencucinya nanti." Kau melepas pelukanmu dan sedikit terkekeh padanya, kau menghapus jejak air matamu.

"Terimakasih, Alien." ucapmu sambil menaruh tangan kananmu dipipinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepalamu.

"Masuklah sebelum kau terserang flu, aku tidak mau direpotkan olehmu jika itu terjadi." Kau mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Nde, hati-hati dijalan. Kau bisa menghubungiku saat kau sudah sampai dirumah." Dia mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahmu.

"Hahaha. Kurasa jawabannya sudah kudapatkan, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, Jin." bisik Taehyung saat mengingat pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Jin beberapa waktu lalu.

Kau merasa Taehyung sudah berjalan cukup jauh, kau menggenggam erat dadamu dan merasakan degup jantungmu yang berdetak tidak karuan. Kau tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian Taehyung. 'aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?' batinmu.

Kau berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Kau menatap nanar pemandangan dalam rumahmu. Benarkah ini benar-benar hidupmu, benarkah kau merasakan semua kehangatan ini dihatimu. Semua pertanyaan itu berkumpul jadi satu dan berputar dikepalamu. Kau hanya menggeleng pelan dan menaiki tangga.

Kau bingung oleh banyaknya kamar yang ada dilantai dua rumahmu. Entah kenapa kau mempunyai insting yang kuat bila kamarmu ada dilantai dua. Kau mendekati salah satu kamar dengan pintu kayu berwarna putih. Kau membukanya perlahan dan kau terbatuk-batuk karena banyaknya debu disana.

Kau mengibaskan tanganmu didepan wajahmu akibat debu itu, kau melangkah masuk kedalam kamar gelap itu, meraba dinding guna mencari saklar lampu. Kau menemukannya dan menekan saklar itu.

Kau terperangah akan semua lukisan yang ada didalam kamar itu. Lukisan-lukisan indah yang tampak terbuang sia-sia. Kau menatap semua lukisan yang terpajang atau yang terletak sembarang dilantai. Rata-rata lukisan itu adalah gambar sosok pemuda kecil beserta kedua orang tua pemuda itu.

"Indah sekali," kau menyentuh lukisan itu dan tersenyum lebar. Matamu kembali menyusuri semua lukisan-lukisan itu. Senyummu luntur saat melihat satu lukisan satu sosok gadis dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, hanya bagian belakangnya saja. Gadis dalam lukisan itu terlihat sedang memunggungi kita.

Kau mendekati lukisan itu untuk membaca tulisan kecil yang ada dipojok bawah tulisan itu, catatan kecil.

"Y/n? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Rasanya jantungmu mau copot karena kaget. Kau hampir saja berteriak bila tak menyadari itu adalah suara kakakmu, Jin.

"Kau selalu membuatku kaget, oppa." Kau mundur menjauhi lukisan itu. Kau mengelus dadamu karena kaget dan berjalan menuju Jin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jin tersenyum dan menarik tanganmu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan membawamu kekamarnya. Kau menggaruk tengkukmu bingung.

"Oppa?" Jin menoleh kearahmu dan tersenyum.

"Dikamar itu, banyak sekali lukisan yang indah. Aku penasaran siapa yang melukis semua itu," kau tersenyum polos. Jin menatapmu sedikit kaget dan menghela nafas. Ia duduk dikasurnya dan bersandar.

"Bukan orang yang penting, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Kau tersentak akan jawabannya. Kau menundukkan wajahmu sedih. Jawabannya sedikit pelan dan, sedikit dingin.

Jin menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahmu, dia hanya sedikit terkekeh dan membuat gestur tangan tanda agar kau mendekat. Kau mengerti dan berjalan menuju dia.

Saat sudah dekat Jin menarik tanganmu dan memelukmu erat. Matamu sedikit terbuka kaget, kepalamu berada didadanya. Ia mengelus rambutmu lembut dan mencium pucuk kepalamu.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?" Tanya Jin. Jin enggan untuk melepas pelukannya. Kau bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup sedikit lebih cepat.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu." Jin melepas pelukanmu dan menangkup pipimu. Ia menatap kedua matamu intens dengan tatapan serius. Tiba-tiba tatapan itu melembut dan ia tersenyum padamu.

Deg

Jantungmu berdegup lebih cepat. Rasanya wajahmu terbakar dan memerah. Jin memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari wajahmu. Nafasmu tertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya padamu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada keningmu dan menciumnya.

Jin menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan wajahmu. Kau hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menstabilkan. Ia menyuruhmu untuk naik kekasurnya. Tanpa aba-aba kau langsung saja menurutinya, Dan duduk disebelahnya.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangmu dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahumu. Kau tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, oppa." Balasmu padanya. Tiba-tiba saja air matamu mengalir keluar, kau tidak tahu kenapa air matamu keluar, kau hanya menghapusnya kasar agar Jin tidak dapat melihatnya.

Jin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jejak air mata dipipimu. Ia menarik kepalamu kebahunya dan tersenyum.

"Menangislah," seakan-akan kata-kata Jin adalah sebuah sihir. Air matamu langsung mengalir keluar, kau terisak sangat pedih. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat hatimu tiba-tiba sesakit ini.

Jin mendengarkan isakanmu dengan tatapan sedih. Hatinya begitu tersayat mendengar isak tangismu. Jadi selama ini, ia telah memendam semua sakit dan pedih ini sendirian. Jin kembali merutuki semua kebodohannya selama ini karena telah membuatmu seperti ini.

" _Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall._ " Jin mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Air matamu mengering, lalu kau terlelap didadanya.

"Selamat malam, y/n." Jin mengecup pucuk kepalamu dan tersenyum hangat. Tak lama kemudian Ia menyusulmu kealam mimpi.

_TBC_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Hellaw yeorobundeul~

This is Bell speaking XD (No, forget it.)

I'm so sorry for this chapter.. Yeah, Bell agak ngerasa pusing akhir-akhir ini karena dunia semakin liar dan kejam(?) jadinya kayaknya chapter yang ini agak sedikit ngawur haha XD

So guys, whose side are you on? #TeamTaehyung, #TeamJin, or #TeamYoongi? Hoahaha, Unexpected right? Ofc~

Dan sekali lagi Bell mau bilang, makasih banyak kalian udah ngabisin waktu kalian buat baca Fict nista Bell X'D Bell sangat terhura~ Semoga ceritanya sesuai dengan keinginan kalian yaaaaaaaaaa.. Okay, Thank you so much for being my lovely readers~ See you on next chapter X3 LOVE YA GUYS*-* _***giggles**_


End file.
